


Taking Care of Heat

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Hunk, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Omega!Lance, Omegaverse, PWP, Sadism, beta!shiro, master kink, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Hunk helps Lance through his heat as Shiro watches and helps.Art fic for Jas from http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/159953158827/kirinlust-done-with-the-incredible-jaspurrlock





	Taking Care of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Art fic from : http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/159953158827/kirinlust-done-with-the-incredible-jaspurrlock
> 
> Please Enjoy!

As it turned out, Hunk was the only alpha on the team and Lance was the only omega. The rest of the team were betas, and Coran and Allura didn't experience a secondary sex characteristic.

 Even though Lance was loved Shiro so much, Shiro wasn’t able to help him get release when he was going through his heat, especially since they were without many things from earth, Lance ran out of his heat medication within the first year, though Allura was able to find some working birth control. That being said, every three months Hunk was brought into Lance and Shiro's bedroom to relieve Lance of his heat, and they soon got used to this arrangement.

Shiro walked through the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers because all of his clothes were currently in Lances nest. Shiro got a large bowl of food goo and headed back towards his bedroom. He knocked gently on Pidges room, knowing that Pidge and Hunk hung out alot, being science bros and all.

The door open quickly. "Hunk, I need your help." Shiro said softly, with a little bit of shame. Shiro waited for Hunk to quickly gather his things and walked with him back to his room where Lance was holed up.

Lance perked his head up when he heard Shiro come back inside. "Daddy?" He said softly. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed. "Daddy, it hurts." He whispered, unable to move very much because his body ached so bad. Shiro nodded. "I know baby."

Lance sniffed and then looked up. "Master?" He said, smelling the distinct odor of a alpha nearby.

Shiro nodded. "Your Master is here. Can you stand up?" He whispered, gently taking Lances hand. Lance nodded softly. Even though they had to deal with Hunk so often in their bedroom, Lance refused to let their bed be used by anybody but himself and Shiro.

Lance stood up, completely naked. Slick was all down his thighs almost to his knees. Hunk took a deep breath, letting his alpha take over. He growled, grabbing Lance and pushing him against the wall.

"Sir!" He moaned out loudly, twitching with need as Hunk undressed. Hunk grabbed Lance's leg and pulled it up to expose his ass. Hunk was massive, even compared to other alphas his size, so Lance screamed out when Hunk forced his cock in without any finger stretching.

"Daddy, it hurts." Lance said, tearing up a little bit.

Shiro nodded. "Let Hunk breed you, pretty boy. Accept it." Shiro said, watching from the bed.

"You open up so nicely for me." Hunk whispered, forcing his cock in and out of Lance quickly. Lance mumbled his pleasure against the wall.

Shiro pulled his cock out of his boxers and started to stroke himself slowly. "Good boy. Master is going to breed you." Shiro whispered.

Lance nodded. "Yes Daddy! I'll be a good boy!" He yelled out again when Hunk pushed in deep. "Just a little whore for Masters alpha cock, huh, heatbitch?" Hunk said to Lance.

Shiro smirked, watching Lance lose himself to the pleasure. "Yes Master! Want alpha cock deep inside my ass like the little heatbitch I am!" Lance cried out, now tears running down his cheeks.

Shiro stood up and walked over to Lance, and started stroking him quickly. Lance dug his fingers into his own thigh. Shiro kept a hand on his own cock, stroking slowly to savor Lances look.

"Are you being a good boy for Master?" Shiro whispered. Lance looked up, tears running down his cheeks. "Master is breaking my ass, Daddy. Feels so good." Lance whispered.

Hunk pushed in deep and started knotting inside Lance and started orgasming. He moaned, still holding onto Lances ankle high in the air.

Lance moaned out loudly. Shiro started stroking his boy quickly, and Lance cried out as he orgasmed harshly, getting most of it onto his chest.

Shiro adjusted his hips so he was pointed at Lances face, grunting as he orgasmed onto Lance's face. Lance licked the cum off his lips, whimpering softly. Shiro reached down and rubbed Lances tummy, now pushed out a little bit from Hunk's cum.

"Feel better?" Shiro whispered. Lance nodded quickly. "I'm so full of Master, Daddy." 

Hunk smiled softly, teasing his knot against Lances rim a little bit, making Lance cry out. "Master!" He pouted.

Hunk chuckled a little bit. "You love it, I know it." Hunk said, making Lance turn away in a bright pink blush. Shiro looked down at Lance, smiling knowing his boy felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
